Algo Que Se Rompió
by MariaTheCharmix
Summary: En aquel soleado día, en el jardín de niños, algo se rompió. Y no fue el jarrón.


¡Hola hola, gente del planeta tierra!

Bien, me he inspirado y he escrito un pequeño one-shot Naruhina de niños. Sinceramente nunca me he sentido muy atraída por este tipo de fics, pero parece que eso está por cambiar. Ya se que el titulo no es muy inspirador, pero esto es lo que ha salido.

¡Ahora si! ¡A leer!

Los personajes le pertenecieron, le pertenecen y le pertenecerán a Kishimoto Masashi.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **Algo Que se Rompió**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo Único**

 **Por MariaTheCharmix**

 **.**

 **.**

 **N** aruto suspiró. Se arregló los googles sobre su cabecita, y miró al adulto frente a él. Era cierto que Iruka-sensei era uno de sus maestros favoritos, pero eso no le daba derecho a mandarlo de esa manera. El adulto estaba intentando no exasperarse, pero comprendía la situación de Naruto. Sus padres eran personas muy ocupadas, y casi no tenían tiempo para él. Por eso mismo estaba allí en el jardín de niños.

— ¡No quiero! —exclamó el rubio, molesto.

—Naruto… —murmuró Iruka en forma de amenaza.

— ¡Quiero ir con mis amigos-ttebayo! —exclamó Naruto, mirando de forma anhelante hacia donde estaban Sakura y Sasuke.

—Vamos Naruto, podrás hacer una nueva amiga. Hinata no es una mala persona.

— ¡No me gusta! ¡Sus ojos son raros!

Iruka suspiró de nuevo, sin saber qué hacer. Tendría que recurrir a su última carta, de otra forma no lograría nada.

—Si aceptas y te portas bien, te invitaré a comer ramen, ¿Qué dices?

Y los ojitos del niño se iluminaron y una sonrisa se postró en su rostro.

.

Iruka guio al niño hasta la esquina. Lo sentó frente a la niña, quien jugaba distraídamente con plastilina.

—Hinata, este es Naruto. Más te vale tratarlo bien.

Hinata no lo miró, y el maestro se alejó por donde había venido. Naruto miró a la niña frente a ella. Sus ojos parecían estar en otro mundo. Naruto bufó. Que niña más rara. Distrajo su mirada en el jarrón que estaba cerca de ellos, se concentró en sus colores, en sus formas… eso tenía un nombre… su madre le había dicho que era arte abarastracta… o algo así. Sus pensamientos se distrajeron hasta que la niña habló.

— ¿Podrías dejar de respirar? Ese sonido es molesto.

Naruto se sorprendió ante eso. ¿Quién se creía esa niña? Iba a ponerla en su lugar.

—Si no respiro, moriré-ttebayo.

—Entonces hazlo.

A Naruto le brotó una venita de la frente, y refunfuñó en silencio. Si se comportaba mal, Iruka no lo invitaría a comer ramen. Y en realidad quería un buen bol de ramen. Había pasado días desde que había comido el último. Suspiró, intentando calmarse. Intentó coger algo de la plastilina que había allí, pero la niña se lo impidió dándole una palmada en la mano.

— ¡Auch!

—Mía. —murmuró—. No toques.

— ¡¿Qué te pasa?! ¡Tengo que distraerme con algo! —exclamó Naruto, molesto. Hinata lo miró de arriba abajo, y luego regresó su atención a la plastilina.

—Pues entonces sigue mirando el jarrón. —dijo ella distraídamente.

— ¡No es justo! —exclamó el rubio, inconforme. Y le arrebató a la niña un pedazo de plastilina entre las manos.

— ¡Oye! —Exclamó ella, enojada—. ¡Es mía!

— ¡Ya no! —exclamó Naruto, y le sacó la lengua. El rostro de la niña se puso rojo de la ira, y Naruto casi pudo jurar que competía con el color de las amapolas. Naruto esperaba que la niña se pusiera a llorar o algo así, después de todo todas las niñas eran unas lloronas. Pero se sorprendió al ver que la niña se le abalanzó encima, desesperada por quitárselo. Desde esa posición pudo ver sus ojos con más claridad. — ¡Wha! ¡Tus ojos son más raros de lo que parece!

— ¡Dámela! —gritaba la niña.

—Eres Hinata, ¿verdad? ¡Qué rara eres!

— ¡Deja de burlarte de mí! ¡Dame mi plastilina! ¡Dámela! —gritaba ella, intentando arrebatársela, pero no lo lograba. Naruto se quitó a Hinata de encima, jugando con su desesperación, bamboleando la plastilina de un lado a otro. Entonces al final la niña se cansó, y le clavó un puño en el estómago en el rubio a lo que el chico retrocedió hacia atrás, chocando con la mesita… y con el jarrón.

El sonido estrepitoso de la porcelana quebrándose con el suelo sonó por todo lugar, y los ojos de Iruka se clavaron en él. Naruto tragó grueso, y soltó la plastilina de inmediato. Hinata se abalanzó a recogerla con sus manos.

— ¡Naruto!

— ¡E-Espera! —exclamó Naruto nervioso, quien ya era conocido por hacer travesuras. Iruka se dirigió a él, hasta pararse a su lado y verlo con ojos recriminatorios. — ¡Fue-Fue culpa de ella!

—Lo vi todo, Naruto. —dijo Iruka, molesto. —Por tu mal comportamiento ya no iremos a comer ramen.

— ¡Pero Iruka-sensei!

— ¡SIN PEROS! ¡PARA LA PRÓXIMA VEZ, APRENDE A COMPORTARTE COMO SE DEBE!

Hinata volvió a la esquina para distraerse con su plastilina, pero al ver las lágrimas caer del rostro del niño se sorprendió. Ciertamente ella no era muy amable, y por lo general los niños la dejaban sola. Incluso había visto a muchos niños enojarse con ella. Pero nunca había hecho llorar a uno. Y se sintió terrible.

No solo se había roto el jarrón. Había roto a Naruto.

Y por alguna razón quería pegarlo.

Pero al ver al niño alejarse siendo jalado por Iruka-sensei, supo que ese día no tendría la oportunidad.

* * *

—Mamá.

Hana miró a su pequeña hija, jalándola con sus manitos desde su falda. Hana se limpió las manos en su delantal y la miró.

— ¿Qué sucede, Hinata?

— ¿Me ayudas a hacer ramen?

Hana parpadeó, confundida. Hinata aún no tenía edad para cocinar, y menos sabría cocinarlo. Pero cuando su pequeña hija le explicó la situación, entendió todo. Y una gran sonrisa se esbozó en el rostro de la adulta, feliz porque su hija experimentara aquel sentimiento.

.

Hinata miró desde la distancia a Naruto. Estaba cabizbajo, sentado solo en uno de los columpios del lugar. Miró el bol entre sus manos, y se dio motivación a sí misma. Tal vez esto pegaría los pedazos rotos de Naruto. El jarrón terminó en pedacitos, y algo dentro de ella misma se resistía a aceptar que a Naruto le había pasado lo mismo.

Caminó por el césped húmedo, y sus zapatos chirriaron un poco. La noche anterior había llovido, así que el pasto estaba mojado.

Se acercó al rubio, quien al verla levantó un poco la cabeza y la miró con fastidio.

— ¿Qué quieres? —preguntó, molesto. Hinata abrió la boca para hablar, pero Naruto continuó—. Por tu culpa Iruka-sensei no me llevó a comer ramen. Y mamá y papá siempre están demasiado ocupados para llevarme o para cocinarlo… cuando se enteraron de lo que pasó me regañaron. ¡Por tu culpa!

—Na-Naruto-kun… —murmuró ella, y Naruto la miró, sorprendido. Estaba roja de nuevo, pero su rostro no estaba iracundo. Estaba… tímido. — ¡Lo siento! —exclamó ella, sacando de golpe la bolsa que traía en su espalda. Naruto parpadeó, mirando la bolsa, confundido. Lo tomó con sus manos.

— ¿Qué es esto? —se preguntó Naruto, y puso la bolsa en su regazo y encontró un bol sellado. ¿Qué clase de broma era esta?

—Á-Ábrelo. —murmuró ella, jugando con sus dedos, y fue cuando Naruto sacó un par de palillos de la bolsa. Los ojos de Naruto se ampliaron, y retiró aquella tapa que mantenía a aquel tesoro sellado. Cuando lo tuvo frente a él, cuando el olor llegó a sus fosas nasales… una sonrisa salió de su rostro. Incluso se veía que aún estaba caliente.

— ¡Wahhhh! ¡Es ramen! ¡Es ramen! —exclamó Naruto, sonriendo. Hinata sonrió, y asintió. Naruto empezó a comer con energías aquel delicioso ramen, y no pudo evitar contener la sonrisa que salía de sus labios con cada probado. ¡Era incluso mejor que el de Ichiraku! Entonces se detuvo, y vio a la niña que estaba sentada en el columpio de al lado. Sorbió unos fideos que colgaban de su boca, y le ofreció del ramen a Hinata.

—N-No… es tu regalo. —le respondió ella, arrepentida por sus acciones.

— ¡Vamos! ¡Por mi nueva amiga-ttebayo!

Y Naruto vio por primera vez aquellos dos ojos llenos de felicidad. Hinata estaba feliz. Al fin, había hecho un amigo. Y juntos, se compartieron el ramen que quedaba.

.

Y los niños crecen. Pasan por los distintos grados escolares, y solo el tiempo es capaz de decir que relaciones perduraran. Les puedo decir que definitivamente la de Naruto y Hinata fue el caso. Naruto defendía a Hinata de los hombres que querían molestarla en el instituto, y Hinata ayudaba a Naruto con tareas complicadas. Naruto escogía a Hinata en la escuela como parte de su grupo en la clase de gimnasia, y Hinata le preparaba el mejor ramen. Ambos se hacían sonreír. Eran los mejores amigos, y se tenían el uno al otro.

Hinata se enamoró de Naruto. Y Naruto, con el tiempo, correspondió igual o con más fuerza que ella.

.

— ¡Suelta eso! ¡No vas a llevarlo! —jalaba Boruto el bolso de flores de Himawari. — ¡Al final tendré que cargarlo yo!

— ¡Suéltalo! ¡No quiero que le pase lo mismo que al señor Panda!

Pero fue inevitable, y la correa del bolso se partió en dos, y Boruto terminó yendo hacia atrás y dio contra la mesita donde se encontraba el jarrón de porcelana. Hinata y Naruto no se enojaron, se miraron y se sonrieron, sabiendo que para ellos ese era un recuerdo especial.

— ¡¿Hi-Hima?! —exclamó Boruto, aterrado al ver el aura oscura que desprendía su hermana.

Naruto sonrió, nervioso. Ambos sudaron frío. Su pequeña hija podía dar miedo a veces.

—Supongo que no siempre termina de la misma forma-ttebayo.

—E-Es verdad. —coincidió Hinata.

—Esa aura demoniaca… sin duda la sacó de ti. —dijo Naruto, y Hinata lo fulminó con la mirada. Pero Naruto la besó y ella… pues no podía negárselo.

No importaba si Boruto terminaba descuartizado por su hermana. Ya lo arreglarían después.

.

* * *

Owari.

Si, ya se, demasiada miel. No, creo que no fue suficiente miel, pero probablemente esta es la historia mas inofensiva que he escrito. Es bueno cambiar de vez en cuando, y empezaré a abrir mi imaginación a nuevos horizontes. Aunque debí hacer que en medio del fic apareciera una invasión zombie.

Espaguetis (si, almorcé espaguetis) + tiempo libre + imaginación = este fic

¡Hurra, ya se sumar!

Como vieron, este es el resultado de algo de tiempo libre.

 **Chelsea:** ¡Ponte a estudiar, holgazana!

¡Espero que les haya gustado! Cualquier opinion que tengan, aquí estaré esperando como fiel sirviente. Yo, el oráculo, responderé a vuestras dudas.

¡Gracias a todos por leer! ¡Hasta la próxima!

 **.**

 **Soredewa Minna-san!**

 **Matta ne!**

 **.**


End file.
